


Nothing is just that simple

by Jilli72



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers Family, Bri does too, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Cryofreeze (Marvel), Cute, F/M, Hydra (Marvel), Missions, Pietro Maximoff Lives, Post-Civil War (Marvel), everyone is happy, more people - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-07-25 07:45:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7524367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jilli72/pseuds/Jilli72
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brielle gets out of HYDRA's grasp and runs to find the only person she really knows, yet he doesn't know her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have never written something like this so enjoy!!!

What was going on?

Where am I?

What year was it?

All those questions running through my mind as I run from them. As I run from HYDRA. They were after me.



They made me who I am. They gave me powers of feeling other people’s feelings, telepathy, and the ability to change memory’s. This played a great role in being with HYDRA because the people that wanted to leave had to go through me to change all the memory’s they had at HYDRA. I was also used to help The Winter Soldier. When he wasn’t being used for killing I was put in cryo too. I was their weapon but at the same time I was the thing that could tear Hydra down from the core.



I knew only a couple things. I was cold and I was in a snowy area. And that my name was Brielle. 

I also knew everything about The Winter Soldier.

When I ran I ran to the only place I knew from someone else’s mind. James Buchanan Barnes’s mind. 

I needed to go to Brooklyn. I needed to go to New York. I knew about the Avengers and all but I was always in cryo when everything happened. So I only knew a couple things but having a giant building with the avenger’s symbol on it helps a lot too.

FLASH TO WHEN SHE GETS THERE

I walk into the front door of the huge building and a wave of emotions hits me. I go up to the front desk.

“Hello is there a James Barnes that I can talk to.”

The woman was nice. She guessed that I was here to help him.

“I’m sorry but he is not taking any calls right now.”

I used my power to get her to do what I said.

“I need to talk to him now.”

She fell under and called up to the soldier.

“Alright Miss he will be down in a second. Just take a seat.”

As I go to sit down an elevator door opens with a guy with a metal arm walking out. He still has long hair but his features are different. Like he is free. Until he sees me. He looks at me like I was one of his targets. He runs towards me. Like he is the predator and I am his prey. He slams into me and puts me against a wall.

“What the hell are you doing here? How did you get out without them tracking you?”

His hand around my throat. I couldn’t speak.

'Well if you would let go of me I would tell you James.'

He let go of me after he got the message.

“Do we need to talk in private.”

“Most likely. I just want to explain myself and you can let me walk after but I didn’t know where to go.”

He took me to the elevator and took me to a level that I was unsure about but when we got there it had a kitchen and everything. It was like a studio apartment. He told me to sit down on the couch.

“Do you want anything to drink Bri.”

“No thanks. I’m sorry about what I did to you in there James, but you know I was forced.”

“Don’t call me that.” He was very nervous I could tell the emotions coming off of him like a tidal wave. He didn’t want me here and I knew that. “If you aren’t working for them anymore you will tell me how you got out. There is a place I could put you if you lie to me. You don’t need to read my mind to know that so, talk.”

“When you were gone they left me in cryo. Until I needed to be used on a leaving person. So while I was sleeping I came up with a plan. To leave and show them that I was still there. HYDRA doesn’t know how to control my powers so I took advantage of that. I ran and went to the only place I knew. And the only place I knew was inside your head so I went to Brooklyn. To find you. I know you don’t trust me but I have been through your mind so many times that I can change what HYDRA put in there. I also need to hide. I took the chip out and all so that’s gone. I think that’s all to explain really.” I said it slowly so that he could get what I was saying. 

He just stared at me. Didn’t say anything just stared at me. After what felt like hours he pulled out a phone from his pocket and dialed a number.

“This is Steve.”  
“Hey I need you to come to my apartment really quickly, bring Nat too. I might have something that can help me.”  
“Okay I will be right there.”

A couple minutes later a woman with red hair and a man with a blonde hair came into the room.

“Steve, Nat this is Brielle. She worked with me at HYDRA.” Right as he said that Natasha pulled a gun and put it right to my head. “Why the hell is she here?” She stared at me ready to kill. “Bucky what is going on she could have been wiped like you and sent after you. And since when do you just trust a girl from HYDRA?”

“She can’t be wiped. She has powers that can help me. And she has always hated HYDRA. They just forced her to work with them. And put the goddamn gun down Nat. Do you think if she was here to kill me she would already be dead?”

She slowly put the gun down. “Why is she here?”

'James, Can I speak please?'

“No, and again don’t call me that.”

“Call you what Buck?”

Another person walked through the door. She had long brown hair. “Why is another mind reader in the building?” 

Steve spoke this time. “Brielle, you are a mind reader that can help Bucky with getting those memories of HYDRA out and the words out too?” I look to James to see what he says. He nods at me as an okay to speak.

“I can’t get rid of the memories.” I paused as I heard everyone breath out. “But I can change them. I have seen into his head so many times that it won’t take that long to track down the ones you want me to change. And If you don’t trust what I’m saying.” I pointed to the other mind reader. “She can look into my head and tell you I’m not lying.” We all waited a moment while she looked into my mind.

“She isn’t lying. She is telling the truth.”

Steve pulled James and Natasha to the side. They whispered out of my view but I could still hear them. The other mind reader came over to me and sat next to me. “My name is Wanda, I’m sorry what they put you through. I was with HYDRA for a long time too. They made me what I am now.”

“Me too.”

They walked back over to us. “We have to tell Tony about you and get you a room. Bucky has been so generous to lend you a room in his apartment.” She paused for a second. “But you will be supervised by someone at all times so that we know you aren’t still with HYDRA.” Wanda stood up. “I will be her supervisor because I can see into her mind. I will make sure.” James looked at me into my eyes. Like he was trying to remember something. “During the day she will be with Wanda and at night she will be with Bucky. Is that clear you too?” They all nodded in agreement.

“Okay, F.R.I.D.A.Y. please tell Tony, Steve and I am coming to see him.” 

“Yes ma’am.”

And with that they left. I was in a room with James and Wanda.

“I’m so sorry, James.”

“I told you to quit calling me that, Bri. Its Bucky. So please call me Bucky. And what are you sorry about. You needed to escape so you did. I’m not mad at you.”

“But your emotions are everywhere. I have never been around you when you were like this.”

“Because when I was around you before I was heartless, and brain washed.”

“Ja... Bucky you know that’s not what I meant.”

“Bucky don’t get mad at her; she isn’t used to this atmosphere. She is new to this type of stuff. She more like you then you know.”

“She is more like me because I was the only person that’s head she looked into for about twenty years.”

“James.”

“Damnit Bri, call me Bucky.”

Now I was angry. “Well at least I’m not calling you The Winter Soldier like I had to the last twenty years. Do you know how many times I wanted to be nice to you? Not treat you like complete shit. Call you by your name. Unlock those memories that they wiped away from you every time you came back from a mission. Do you know? No you don’t James you don’t know.” I was in tears now. I was never like this but I was finally out and resting and I could do something, I could be who I wanted to be I could be free.

Before I could move he came up to me and hugged me. All he did was that. We just stood there hugging. I haven’t gotten any affection in the last twenty years so I immediately tried to get him away but he would just hug me tighter. 

BUCKYS POV

As she yelled at me I remembered the day that I met her, she was the only person who looked nice at HYDRA and wasn’t scared of me. I wanted to tell her that I remember that memory she “accidentally” gave me of me being young before I went on a mission. I remembered her. But she only remembered me as that thing. Not Bucky Barnes, but as The Winter Solder. And all I wanted to do was break down. But instead I hugged her. Her and I haven’t felt any affection in the last years so we both needed it. But it wasn’t anything special. I mean I think. She was the only one at HYDRA that I could truly trust.

When I finally pulled away from her I just looked at her. She had blonde hair and grey eyes. 

BRIELLES POV

“I will go get your room set up.” Wanda piped up. “Do you want to go through my closet to see if anything fits.” I nodded. We left Bucky to get my room ready and she took me into the elevator again. Once the elevator stopped we walked down a long hallway to her room.

“Sorry about Natasha, she is always that paranoid. So you kind of have to get used to that. I can take you to meet the others if it’s not much for you.”

I thought to myself I couldn’t do that. This is all so new to me.

“Okay that’s fine we don’t have to do it now. I know this has to sink in.”

“I forget that I’m not the only mind reader here. Its different.”

“You will get used to it after a while.”

I grabbed a shirt and pants.

“Bri, when we get you situated with Tony we will go shopping to get you new clothes. But for right now you can use mine.”

“Thank you. So much, its different to have people helping you instead of if you do something wrong you get punished.” 

“I get what you mean.”

We went back to Bucky’s apartment and knocked on the door. He opened up right away.

“Do you have everything that you need?”

“Yes. Could I see my room, it’s been forever since I have seen and actual bed?”

“Down the hall to the right.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nah fam!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW so many hits in one night! Thats awesome! Thanks! This is a short chapter, sorry. But it builds!!!! And I really cant put my mindset into Buckys soooooo yeah it will mostly be Brielles POV.

CHAPTER 2

I go down the hall to see a couple of doors. I look to my right and the door is open. It is a bed with blankets and pillows. The room has a television, dresser, and bookshelf full of books. I put my hand on the bed. 

'Finally, A bed.'

“Well at least you like it.” Bucky was standing in the doorway. He scared the crap out of me. “You know when you talk in your head it still goes to mine. So I can hear you. But it’s like sometimes you want to be heard.”

“I know. I was trying to tell you that. And you at least have more emotions then one on you. I’m so used to the one that its making me dizzy being around you.”

“Well I haven’t changed really doll. I just remember a lot more then what my mission is.”

I laughed. “Well we both need to be informed about the century.” I was having an actual conversation with the person who’s head I have been in for years.

“Well I guess that means a movie night. You can get Wanda up here and if your comfortable with others I can get Steve and a few other people too.” I didn’t say anything but the look on my face said it all to him. “Or we don’t have to have anyone. That’s fine with me.” I looked down at the bed. I didn’t know what to say. Why was he being so nice to me. “Well, I will get a movie and popcorn ready for us and we will watch it.” He left the room and I decided to put on a big shirt and shorts as my sleeping attire.

'James? What is popcorn?'

“Okay you need to stop doing that because you can speak. And that is popcorn.” He pointed to a big bowl on the table with white stuff in it. “Why don’t you like being called James?” He put his hand down. He looked confused. “Let’s go to the couch and talk.” We both went and sat down on the couch. “Okay let’s do this you ask me a question and I will ask you a question after I answer yours and we go back and forth.” I nodded. 

“I don’t like being called James because… because I really don’t know, It’s just all my friends have called me Bucky and I’m just used to that. But you can call me that, I didn’t mean to snap at you because of it. Okay, my turn. Did you purposely give me back memories before missions?”

“Yes, I wanted it to be a reminder of who you were so you could at least remember there was some good in you. Alright, do you remember everything you did when you were with HYDRA?”

He paused for a second. He looked away from me. “James, you don’t have to answer it if you don’t want to.” Then I heard a small yes. I pulled him into a hug. “If you want me to I can help lock them away.” Still hugging him, I felt him shake his head. “No, I don’t want you to do that, I need to know what I did wrong and I need to fix it myself.” He took a deep breath. “Okay, what is your full name? I know your name is Brielle, but I don’t know the entire thing.”

'Brielle Willow Emery'

“That’s your name?” I nodded. After that we talked and talked all night. We ate all the popcorn and didn’t get to a movie. I put my head on his shoulder when I talked to him. He is the only person I am comfortable with. I fell asleep on his shoulder. And he fell asleep on the couch with me.

MORNING  
BUCKYS POV

No bad dreams. For the first time in a long time I didn’t have any bad dreams. I opened my eyes to see Bri curled up on lap with her head on my shoulder. We didn’t do anything but talk. It’s probably the first time she slept in years. She looked so calm. It was peaceful. I couldn’t wake her up. Someone knocked on the door. “Come in.” Steve walked into the apartment with Tony. 

“WAKE UP! WAKE UP SLEEPY HEADS!” Tony yelled as he walked in. Bri woke up screaming. “DON’T HURT HIM!” And she threw her body on top of mine. “Wow Barnes looks like you’re not her bodyguard, she is yours.” She was on top of me. “Bri” She looked at me. “Read my mind.”

(Bucky is the squiggles)  
'Who is he?'  
~Tony Stark he just wants to meet you.~  
'I thought I wasn’t going to meet new people.'

~I thought that too.~

“Okay quit it you two. Brielle my name is Tony Stark and I want to see your abilities, I mean watch you do your thing.” He just sat down on the chair across the couch we were sitting on. And Bri got off of me and moved to the other side of the couch.

BRIELLES POV  
(CAUSE ITS HARD TO DO HIS)  
I watched Tony walk to the chair. He sat down and waited for me to speak. “Well I kind of just showed you. With talking to Bucky.” He looked at me like I had three heads. “Okay so I can talk to him without speaking. I can talk to other people telepathically too. But I don’t like going into other people’s heads.” He still looked confused. “And it’s okay to go into Barnes head?” 

“Well I have been in his mind so many times that I don’t think he minds that much anyway.” Now Bucky is looking at me like I have three heads.

'I didn’t mean it like that James.'

It was Tony that broke the silence. “Okay enough about that, let’s not get into that right now. I need to ask you some questions.” I told him that was fine. “Alright what is your full name so I can put you into the system and look you up. We have HYDRA intel so we can find out where you are from and all that fun stuff.” I looked to Bucky. I didn’t want to tell anyone else. It just felt wrong to tell everyone my name because of how bad my family life was. I looked into Bucky’s eyes.

'James I don’t want to tell him, can you?'

All he did was nod. “Her name is Brielle Willow Emery.” Tony wrote it down into his phone and gave me entry to elevators and floors. “Sir, what rank should I give her?” F.R.I.D.A.Y. said very loudly in the room. “Whatever Barnes has. Okay Barnes you are to train her and do things with her like a trainee, also when she isn’t with you she has to be with one of us. But if she wants to leave the Tower you and one other level 7 person have to go with. If she ran away they probably want her back. Comprende?” Bucky just nodded. “Alright I need to get back to work. I will have Steve look into you Brielle, and Barnes don’t leave her side.” We both nodded as he left shutting the door on the way out. I put my head in my hands. Is this my “freedom” being accompanied by people just to walk around. “What did he mean by training?” He smiled. He had such a handsome smile. “Go get into gym clothes and I will show you. I will meet you back here.” He started walking towards his room. I went to my room opened up one of my drawers and they were filled with clothes. When did this happen. I found some shorts and a big tee shirt. I put on a bra and put all the clothes on. When I walked out Bucky was out there in shorts and a tee. We went into the elevator and he had a huge smile on his face.

“It’s different to see you smile.” He laughed at me. “Well its different to see you relaxed and not waiting for orders.” That was true. HYDRA would only give orders; you weren’t allowed to have conversations. It was hard. 

When the elevator stopped it opened up to a huge room full of fitness supplies.

“This is going to be fun.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Training....and so much more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some Russian parts but im too lazy to put them in at the end soooo here is google translate!  
> https://translate.google.com/  
> Also I will be naming the chapters after this one so its going to be fun!  
> And this is a short chapter but I promise I will make the next one long.

CHAPTER 3

BRIELLES POV

We walked into the gym area and Bucky immediately goes over to the punching bags. “James what am I supposed to be doing?” He turned around to look at me. “We are going to train.” He walks towards me. He puts my hands up and tells me to punch him. “No, why would I want to punch you.” He looked at me like I was crazy. “For practice, now punch me.” I hit him in the right shoulder. My hand hurt after I punched him. “Okay instead of hurting you I think I might have hurt myself.” He laughed at me. “  
Вы мило, когда вы злитесь.”

“What the hell did you just say. I don’t speak that language.” I punched him again. Now I was getting the hang of this combat kind of thing. “I will tell you when you punch me correctly.” Hours go by until I know how to punch correctly. “Finally, you learned how to do that, I think I might give you to Nat. The whole woman thing isn’t in me.” He was interrupted by Wanda walking into the gym. “Hello, I am told Brielle can leave the Tower. I promised her we could go shopping once she was cleared. So can I take her from you?” He nodded but was very hesitant. “Oh I forgot I have to go with, Tony’s rules. Me and a level 7 person.” 

“Okay, but can I take a shower first, I can tell that I stink and that isn’t a good thing.” We all left the gym and went up to Bucky’s apartment. ‘You do smell Bri’ Wanda told me. “I know right!” Bucky looked at us both confused as hell. He shook it off as he entered the apartment. He always kept the door unlocked which was a little weird but I never told him that. “Bri you go use the bathroom first, I will go after you.” There was only one bathroom, great. I went to my room to gather some clothes and a towel for after my shower. I went into the bathroom and looked at the mirror. There was a crack right down the middle. It must have been after a bad dream. I undress and hop into the shower and watch as all my stress peels away. All the sweat from today and my problems just go away when I am here. I wash my short blonde hair and turned off the shower. Once I dried off I got clothes on and walked out to the living room. 

“Well that took long enough. I will be out in like five minutes.” He walked the same place I left. Wanda and I talked about places we could shop around at and soon enough after about five minutes, Bucky reappeared with new clothes. “Ready to go.” He put on a jacket and a glove for his metal arm. ‘James have you always been self-concise about you arm.’ He looked at me. “Yes and no its just being out in public and being here are two different things.” I nodded. We went down to the main entrance. And Bucky started going left. “Where are you going?” I was really confused and so was Wanda. “To get my car, I’m not walking in broad daylight. And you think I’m the crazy one Wanda.” We all went to the garage and there were cars lined up everywhere. Bucky took out keys and started walking towards his car. We followed him not knowing where to go. We get to the car and Bucky gets in the driver’s seat. ‘You should go to the passenger’s seat.’ Wanda told me so I walked up to the passenger seat and jump in.

He starts the car and it roars to life. We get out of the garage and start to go onto the road. “Wanda, should we go to the mall or some other place that you had in mind?” I didn’t know what a shop was so we just went to the mall. It was big, and had many stores in it. Of course they acted like this wasn’t new to them but it was completely new to me. “What do you not have that you need?” Wanda was talking to herself. “You need a dress for the gala coming up! So why don’t we get one for you?” I nodded and Bucky was just looking around. “Ванда держать вас обоих за мной” Wanda pulled me behind Bucky and was looking scared.

‘What’s going on’  
~I don’t know, but someone bad is here just you and Wanda stay behind me, put your hood up. ~  
I did as he said and pulled my hood up. And was feeling everything around me. There was a man in the corner of the store we walked into. He had his hood up just like me. He just had a smile on his face. I read his mind. ‘There she is, and look who she is with. The Winter Soldier. HYDRA will be proud of me.’  
“Нам нужно вернуться к башне” I knew Russian the entire time but I would never tell him that. We acted like nothing happened and walked out of the store.   
‘Bri hold my hand and act like you like me. Wanda stay about three feet back and meet us at the parking lot in a different way than we are heading.’ He both we were both listening because Wanda goes right and we go straight. I take Bucky’s hand and go really close to him, practically hanging onto his real arm. I pull into the family bathroom. “Bri, why did you pull me into here we need to leave now.” He started getting angry. “Call Steve or Nat. They need to get here just in case.” I know HYDRA would wait until we left the Tower to come right in and get us but I couldn’t let James back into HYDRA. “Just in case what Bri?” I make a face at him. “You aren’t going out there alone. I will be right next to you the entire time.” I nod. “Well then we have to act like an actual couple. Come here.” I put my hands on his head. “I’m going to unlock one of the memories when you were on a date in the 40s so just bear with me.” I close my eyes reaching into his head. I find the correct one and bring it into his mind.   
(ENTERS MEMORY)  
“Why James, I haven’t seen you all dressed up like that since your mama brought you to Sunday mass.”

“Well Miss Wells I have a date tonight, with someone special.”

“Always the ladies’ man huh, well is this lucky girl going to be your best gal when you leave for war?”

“I think so Miss Wells I think so.”

(Then the date that happened in The First Avenger!!!)

After the memory, we left the bathroom and started walking like an actual couple. “Mess with your hair try to put it like we left the Tower this morning.” He whispered into my ear. I do that and we make our way up to the garage. We took the longest route possible. Until we were back to the car. “Get in, now.” And right as we close our doors the shooting began. “They want Brielle, that’s all I can hear from what they are thinking.” Why don’t they want Bucky? We start to get out of the garage when something hit our front window. It had a crack in it but didn’t break. But then people kept shooting my side of the car and the glass broke. A bullet hit my arm. Wanda put a field around the window so nobody else could shot but I was already shot. And all I heard was Bucky screaming my name before everything faded to black.

When I woke back up there were tubes everywhere. I was in a hospital. I had an IV hooked up and the Tv was muted. I look at my shoulder. It’s all wrapped up. “What happened to me?” I was saying to myself. “You were shot.” I turned to see Bucky. “God you scared the crap out of me, how long have you been here?” He put his head down. “You were out for a few days. And Steve and I were taking turns sleeping.” He pointed over to the couch where Steve was sleeping. “You guys didn’t have to stay and wait for me. I’m not as essential as you guys are so you didn’t need to worry so much. You guys need to go sleep in your own beds I will be fine.” Bucky was about to say something right when the doctor came in. “Ah, she has awakened, Hello I am Doctor Banner. And you were shot in the shoulder and you should be good to go if you are up and ready to get back into your own bed.” I nodded. I tried to get out of bed when a pain went right through my arm. “Ow, damn that hurts.” Bucky was over to me in seconds. “I got you I got you.” He picked me up bridal style and took me back to the apartment. “Do you want anything to drink?” I shook my head. “No I think being hooked up to fluids for a couple days has got me pretty good.” He laughed at me. “Let’s get you into bed so you can rest.” I told him no. “I have been sleeping too long James, I need to know what happened back there.”

He didn’t say anything. “I wasn’t watching everything else. I was so caught up on what you and Wanda were doing that I forgot my mission.” I tried to stand up from the couch he set me on. And he was helping me out to get up. “James I’m not a mission, you don’t have to treat everything like it’s a mission. And you know that I have always been a distracting person so.” I reached up to touch his cheek. “We will do this together.” I hugged him tight but he made sure that I didn’t hurt myself. “Alright let’s get you to bed. You need to rest for it to heal.”


	4. SHOOT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NAH

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have more planned but I should just get this chapter out now and kinda ends with a cliffhanger. Idk

(COUPLE MONTHS AFTER)  
So I got shot. That’s great and now Bucky is acting like the protective mama bird, and it’s very annoying but different for him. And I am now learning what online shopping is, and I have Tony Stark’s credit card. So I have a huge box of clothes between Wanda and I. I met a lot of people when I was in the hospital, I met the infamous Thor, I met Wanda’s brother Pietro. Also I met Sam while Steve came by after his run. And T’Challa after I went to the kitchen and couldn’t reach something in the cabinet. Also Tony pushed back the huge party until I was fine from the Doc.

But I was stuck in the apartment for a month more. I was cleared by Banner don’t get me wrong but Bucky didn’t want me to hurt myself even more. I would get ready to go to the gym and James forced me to stay home.

“James I’m completely fine, Banner cleared me.”

“Bri it was a gun shot. If it were me, it would be different but no you don’t have my abilities.”

“James it’s not like I haven’t been shot before. Don’t you remember on that mission when we were in Russia with the swords and slingshots.”

After I said that he remembered. “I was the one that shot you.”

“I know but I forgave you a long time ago.”

He was silent after that. “Let’s go to the gym, I will go easy. You can help me!”

We walk to the gym on our floor. We are the only ones there. “So why don’t you stretch and we can work on your self-defense.” I nodded and sat down on the floor and started to stretch. I watched him as he started to stretch. He was fit to the enth. And we aren’t even talking about his arm. Oh I was falling. I got up and stretched my arms then was ready. 

“Alright I want you to punch me, I’m not going to punch back but you need to learn to take down soldiers like me.” 

“James I know how to fight; it doesn’t leave me that easily.”

“You have been out for months and you need to practice every day. I will bring you down here every day until you can come down here on your own.”

‘Don’t think I can do this without you James’

“I know, I know we have been there for each other all our lives, but let me help you this time. You helped me leave that place I am helping you beat that place.”

I nodded, we trained and trained even more that day. We moved together perfectly. Steve came in to watch us. 

“Wow. You guys really work nice together. I should put you two together for a mission.”

“A mission! I would love to go on a mission with you guys.”

“Steve, she isn’t going on a mission, she isn’t ready.”

‘What the hell James?’

Steve cleared his throat. “Well from what I see she is more than ready, and if I pair your two up it will be perfect, I mean you talk to each other and move together like dancing fire. We are looking into something right now going on in Brazil. We are going to check it out, you both are coming.”

He turned and left. I was so excited. My first mission. I turned to James and jumped on him. “Did you hear that; I am going on a mission James! A MISSION!” He wrapped his arms around me and hugged me really tight. I looked up at him. 

‘What’s wrong James.’

“I don’t want you to get hurt Солнечный свет.”

“I know James. I know.”

He kissed me on my forehead. I looked up at him. I looked him in the eyes. He looked into mine. We were about to kiss when Natasha walked in. 

“Am I interrupting something?”

“No, Nat. We are good.”

“Well Clint is back from the farm, for the mission for Brazil. So If you want to meet him you can.”

I have heard a lot about Clint. He seemed like a nice guy. We walked with Nat down to the level where we were going to be told what this mission was about. We were sat down at a table with the rest of the guys. I sat down next to Wanda who was sitting next to Vision. He seemed like a cool guy.  
-Are you okay, you seem tense. -

‘Yeah I’m fine just this is my first mission.’

-With us. - After she told me that she looked at me. Then looked behind me. And Bucky was there. Nick Fury walks in with Tony. “Ah look new people. Don’t mess shit up for us of your back on the streets.” I look scared at Steve. “He is just kidding; we know that Barnes is in better control of his mind when Bri is near him. So can we carry on with the mission. Please.” Fury tells us about the mission and how some of us need to be undercover for this. The ones going undercover were of course Bucky and I, with Clint and Wanda as our good friends. “Go down to get your new identities. The others will be there later for you to change your appearance. And Barnes, Stark has a new adaptation to put on your arm so that it looks like the other one.” We all left. Wanda and Clint went down the elevator and we followed suit.

-Are you sure Bri. Cause I can change places with you if you want. –

“No Wanda I’m fine.” Clint looked at me and Wanda like we were insane. “Barton, they talk all the time without speaking. It’s their power. So they don’t have to say stuff out loud unless they want to.” He nodded like he got it and was ready to leave as we got to the room for our new identities. 

“Okay, Barnes you are Tomas Kurt and the rest is in your packet. Bri, you are Loran Kurt, married to Tomas. You guys okay with those roles, well I’m not giving you anything different but make it work. Bri, you have to make your hair a different color and Bucky needs to cut his hair, also Stark wants you after you get your hair done Barnes, you both are dismissed to floor 45 I will see you at your apartment later on for further instruction.” After that we left. Bucky and I were silent for a while. We didn’t have anything really to say. We got to the room and I was to get my hair dyed a red like Pepper Potts and Bucky was just getting it cut. 

Just after Bucky was done, Steve walked in. “Welcome back to the 40s Barnes, you look good.” I turned to him, he looked exactly like he was in the 40s, or of what I saw in his memories. “And what are they doing to your hair.” I looked at him. My hair was all in tinfoil and dye. “It is being turned like Peppers.”

“So I heard you two have to play a married couple?”

I didn’t talk so Bucky talked for me.

“Yep, we have to do this and Wanda and Clint are playing our neighbors and best friends.”

“Well you two work together so well, I don’t think that’s going to be a problem.”

“Hey F.R.I.D.A.Y. tell Stark I will be up soon for my arm.”

“Right away sir.”

Bucky and Steve left to go up to Stark and I just stayed still getting my hair done. Wanda walked in while I was getting the tin foil out of my hair. “Your falling so hard Bri.” I look at her. “It looks that bad doesn’t it?” She nods. “I haven’t seen him this interested in someone since he was unfrozen.” When my hair was done Wanda and I walked up to the apartment. 

“Well see you in Brazil neighbor!” 

“You too.”

I walk into the apartment to see Bucky all packed up. I go straight to my room before he catches me, and well that doesn’t work. “Bri, you okay you have been kind of out of it while we were getting our things.” I told him I was fine and went to my room to pack.


	5. Brazil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NOPE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took a long time, I got really distracted this time......

CHAPTER 5  
(TIME SKIP TO WHEN THEY ARE IN BRAZIL)

We get into this little town and we look up the address on our new looking phones. We get to the new house and its exactly the way Tony said it would be.

“Let’s unpack and then I will make some food.” We go up to our room. There is a closet and a dresser. I told him on the plane that if there was a closet I called it. And he let me have it. Also there was a bathroom connecting to the room. Once I had everything packed away I went to the kitchen, it was time to get into character. “Tomas dear what do you want to eat?” He walked out of the room without a shirt and shorts on. Wow, better than I thought it would look like. Oh quit it brain. “Anything you want to make dear.” We had windows every were in the house so we really had to act married. He came up behind me while I was at the stove making some eggs and hugged me from behind. “How did you know that I wanted eggs dear.” He whispered into my ear. “That’s what you always liked when we moved.” He turned me around while I was cooking and kissed me on the forehead. “Well you’re the only one who knows me so well.” He turned me back around so that I could keep cooking but now I was very dazed by what just happened. 

After we ate he spoke up. “Why don’t we go take a walk, you know to go see the sights. I think that would be a good way of getting into the new place.” I nodded. We picked up and grabbed our coats and left the house. “Brazil is so nice. I like staying here, it’s warm.” We went to a shop with people that made baskets out of wheat. “We will take a basket.” We paid and went to a market stand. Bucky automatically grabbed plums and I grabbed different types of fruit. “I think that should be good my dear.” After we paid for that we walked around the little town that we were staying in. 

“It's so beautiful. I wish we could live here longer. I just want to stay and hope that we can see how long your work goes.” I sigh, I started to walk back from where we came from. Back to the house that we were staying at. “I say since we got all this food, I should make dinner for us. You can relax in our new house and start to rest.” I nodded. “Go take a shower, I will be there with food.” I got into the bathroom. I took one look at the bathroom. It had no windows. 

‘It’s the perfect place for checking up’

“You shouldn’t be that loud when speaking dear.”

‘Shit’ 

I didn’t think he was listening, or that I was broadcasting for that matter. I easily took a shower and got dressed into a shirt and some shorts. I got out of the room and then saw the table with tons of food and candles and all. 

“Should I be in a dress or something?”

“No dear, just eat and I brought your favorite movie from the last placed we lived.”

“Okay or we can just sit on the couch and watch the movie while we eat, If that is okay with you?”

“Well I like your idea much better but I was just trying to be a gentleman.”

“I know, I know.”

He cupped both hands around my head. ~Can I? ~ I nodded. He kissed me and it was the most wonderful thing I have ever had, it was sensational. It was new, refreshing, I felt alive. When he broke away and I didn’t know what to say. 

“Alright then, lets watch this movie.”

FEW WEEKS LATER (Nothing happened btw they just were undercover I didn’t know what to say really)

“We got a call from some friends back at where we used to live. They said that we should always come home, when we can.” I said. The real call was about how nothing was happening down here in Brazil and that we could go back anytime now. 

“So when do you want to go back dear. I know you miss home.”

“Well then we should go home.” We packed up all the stuff up that we brought to the little apartment. “My friends said they would be picking us up at the airport. We should be leaving soon.”

“Okay I will go call a cab.”

We got into the cab and left the house we were staying at for a few months to go back home. Bucky and I have gotten closer since we got there, but I don’t know if that was just so that we stayed undercover or if it was real. But I was going to ask when we got back home and see if it was real, because I know I felt that spark in some type if way. We got to the airport and saw the small jet with the avengers tag on it.

“Why the hell would you bring that Tony, we are still supposed to be undercover.”

“Relax chick, you’re done, there was nobody and we just wanted to see how you and Barnes did in the field.”

“Excuse you.” Bucky finally chimed in. “This all meant nothing for helping to see If anyone was telling secrets to HYDRA or AIM.”

“Yep.” James looked like he was about to punch Stark in the face.

‘Don’t James, it’s not worth it.’

“Well I think it is.” He turned to me. “Putting us on a mission that didn’t even matter for the safety of the people.”

“James let’s just get back home. We will talk about it later. I think Steve misses his best friend.”

“Alright. Let’s go home.”


	6. TOWER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They get back and plot twist. muahahahah but this has been a really long time sorry. Fuck depression. Short but I will get back on track.

CHAPTER 6

Once we get off the jet I am practically running to go back to my room. It’s still where I live with James but my room is my own private space. But Wanda gets to me first. 

“Bri how was the trip. I know you have a lot on your mind and you want to go back to sleep but the emotions coming off of you are strange.”

“I’m fine.”

“I think your lying but I know you want to get back into your own bed.”

“Yep, and get back into this time zone would be nice too.”

I walk to the elevator and I just want some time alone when someone just comes running to the elevator.

“Bri wait for me. We are going to the same floor anyway.

“Right Buck I forgot.”

The elevator was silent. We didn’t talk after that. Until James pressed the stop button on the elevator.

“James what the hell are you…” Before I could say anymore he pushed me against the elevator wall and kissed me. It wasn’t a light kiss like down in Brazil. It was a wanting kiss. And I know I wanted too. I kissed back and we just kept going. It felt like we were going to be there for a while. “James, let’s go take this somewhere else. Cameras.” I said this all breathlessly. I couldn’t take this anymore. We have known each other for this long, we both knew this was going to eventually happen. For god’s sake even HYDRA knew it was going to happen. 

A few weeks later he decided it would be a good idea to get back into the cryo chamber, I have no clue why. I was always so tempted to look into people’s minds to find out but I would get in trouble. I would go to ask Steve and he would just walk away. I had to get my answers from someone else.

That week I left to find people who could answer my questions. I went to SHEILD.


End file.
